mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Gale
He is the current mayor of Portia. He takes his job very seriously, and hopes to bring in a prosperous new age for Portia during his time in office. He has a daughter named Ginger and a son named Gust, who is an architect working for A&G Construction. Gale has a butler named Russo, who tries to help where he can. He can often be found at City Hall. On his days off, he likes to go fishing at Portia River. On Sunday mornings he goes to church at the Church of the Light and in the evening he can be found in Peach Plaza for Sunday Meetings with the townspeople. Background A native son, Gale has been working for the telesis, or embetterment, of Portia for most of his life. When he was young, Gale joined the brief but bloody war between the Alliance of Free Cities and the Empire of Duvos. After returning from the war, Gale married his sweetheart, Liza. Unfortunately, Liza passed away after giving birth to Ginger. After his wife's death, Gale poured his all into governing his beloved city. Personal Life Physical Appearance Related Characters 's family in Portia include Gust, his son, and Ginger, his daughter. dotes upon and closely protects Ginger, given her frail health and sheltered life. The details of 's relationship with Gust are unknown, but Gust seems to look down on his father's optimistic view of the world and other people. 's late wife was a woman called Liza, who passed away giving birth to Ginger. A large portrait of her hangs on the wall in his office. Russo is 's butler, Best Friend, and a fellow veteran of the war with Duvos who has dedicated his life to caring for and his family. Mint is also a long-time family friend. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Ginger| | Gust| | Russo|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Liza is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule At the end of the day, he returns home, which is a large house in the center of town behind the park. His home is open from 8:00 AM to 21:00 PM. On Saturdays: fishing near Amber Island. On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when purchasing land ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when purchasing land ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when purchasing land Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Welcome to town, new Builder. I'm Gale, Mayor of this wonderful city. If you have any issues of concerns just drop right on by! * Welcome, welcome! You must be ! I'm Gale, the mayor of this town. It is truly wonderful to see young people getting involved in the telesis of our society. ;Stranger * I hope Portia can be more prosperous under my guidance and become the model city in the Alliance of Free Cities. * My sweet Ginger is waiting for me to have dinner. I need to head home right after I finish work, without a single minute of delay! * My son Gust is nothing like me...well, except for his talent and good-looking face. Hahaha. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I'm always looking forward to today. I love to eat hotpot, especially Django's! My wife loved this day as well! Gift Note: Gale may occasionally accept Tea Table as a "liked" gift for +8 RP. Need to specifically confirm whether cares about any of the universal gifts. |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |version=1.0 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. RPS Despite not being eligible for play dates, Gale has food preferences found in the game's data. *Likes Tea, Bowl of Rice, and Salty Food *Dislikes Spaghetti and Salad * feels neutral about Classic Spaghetti with Meat Sauce because it is both Spaghetti and Salty Food. |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} Gale, while not physically part of some missions, can sometimes reward relationship points. ;Mission: Fixing Ack :Gale wants you to help fix Ack's head and leg. Ack is feeling down, bring him a bottle of milk to cheer him up. Try to find something in the Civil Corps building that can be used as Ack's leg. Try to find something in the Civil Corps building that can be used to fix Ack's head. Tell Gale that Ack has been fixed. ;Mission: Present for the Celebration :The Mayor invite everyone to prepare a present for the town. Please give the gift to Mayor by click "Give Gift" before 18th. ;Mission: Register workshop :After getting the Builder's License, you need to register your workshop at the Town Hall, then you can take the commissions in the Commerce Guild. The Town Hall is located beside the Commerce Guild, go there to register! Registration is done, report to Presley. ;Mission: The Bassanio Lift :We Civil Corps need the Bassanio Lift to be working as soon as possible. The original lift is in very bad shape, so please repair it. A Lift Controls system must also be installed, the diagram for that is attached. Take some Hardwood, Ironwood and Carbon Steel Bars to the designated location to repair the broken Lift. ;Mission: The Cave on Amber Island :Build the power generator and repair the machine inside the cave on Amber Island. Defeat the monsters around this area. The way out of the cave is sealed, try to find another way. Defeat the bandirats! The Rat Prince and the bandirats must be responsible for the thefts in town, defeat him! The power generator is back online and the bandirat thieves have been defeated. Report back to the Mayor. ;Mission: The Dee-dee Stops Here :With the Dee-dee Transport done, the mayor wants to talk with you about building some road signs. The mayor wants you to install 3 Dee-dee Stops around the town. ;Mission: The Lost Ring :Inscribed on the ring are the words "Your golden hair is so beautiful". Maybe the owner is in Portia, try to return the ring. ;Mission: Gale's Worries :Gale seems to be worried about his son, Gust, see if there's anything you can help with. Trivia Upon completing all the Main Missions, Gale will send you a letter. "Dear , thank you for your stay here in Portia, I hope you're having a wonderful time. You've reached the end of the current storyline, please wait for the next update for more story additions! Gale" Gallery Gale.jpg Picture_of_Young_Russo_and_Gale.png|Young Russo and Gale Category:Characters